The Hour of The Boar
The Hour of The Boar is a Matt Smith special. This article is completed. Feel free to read it. Plot It was an autumn day in Japan in the castle age of Japan long ago. It was noon. A young shaolin walked through the bamboo forest. His belly was growling and he was looking for lunch. He carried bow and arrows with him. He needed some meat. He was trying to be sneaky so the animal he wanted to hunt wouldn't notice him. He was crouched down in the forest and he was pointing his bow at a deer. He prepared to fire at the animal. He pulled back the bow and fired. An arrow pierced the deer. It died. He took the arrow out of it's hide. He spent an hour preparing the deer so it could be meat and he could take it back to the temple. He carried the deer meat in a bowl back to the temple. He bowed when he reached the inside of the temple. He roasted the meat. He and the other shaolins had a lunch at the temple. They had riceballs and meat. The young shaolin was very hungry but ate slowly. When he was done he took a walk and rested a bit outside. The other shaolins were outside. They began hearing strange noises. They all looked concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked his master. The shaolin's master and his disciple's said nothing. Not a single word. The shaolin heard the strange noise. One shaolin looked more nervous than the others. He even sweated. The noise sounded magical. The shaolin's all thought it sounded frightening. But the young shaolin thought it sounded beautiful. It was a mystery what the noise was. They didn't know where it was coming from. One shaolin said "This sound. It's like it comes from the heavens. It sounds angry. Is the enlightened one angry with us? Have we sinned?" Then an object began to appear and the noise faded. The noise stopped. A blue box appeared. People were even more nervous. The words were written on the box "Police public call box" and the shaolins wondered what it meant. They heard a voice from within the box say "GERONIMO!" and then a tall dark haired man and a red headed woman emerged from the box. "Hello I'm the Doctor." said the tall dark haired man. One shaolin fainted and the other shaolin looked at the fainted shaolin like he was crazy. "I'm Amy Pond his companion." said the red headed woman. "Are you...gods?" asked the young shaolin. "I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I am not a god. I have not come to harm your or this world either." said The Doctor. Shaolins sighed with relief. "Ich- Ichiro. My name is Ichiro." stuttered the young shaolin. An elderly shaolin spoke to the doctor. "And I am Kazuo the earthly master of these shaolins." said the elderly shaolin. "How did you get here?" asked Ichiro. "Through time." said the doctor. "Yeah, you know we sort of travel through time and space." said Amy. The shaolins seemed amused and others were a bit confused. "It would be an honor to teach you martial arts...Or the way." said Kazuo nervously. "Would you like to stay at the temple? You must need somewhere to rest with your traveling." said Ichiro. "Ichiro, our temple, I mean Buddha's temple is where one is trained spiritually and physically it is not an inn." said Kazuo. An old man appeared. The Doctor and Amy could tell from his eyes that he was blind. The old man was dressed in an orange robe and he carried an old walking stick in his left hand. His head was shaved completely bald and his skin was dry and withered. He had a long white beard that reached his belly. He looked even older than Kazuo. "All are welcome to our temple." said the old blind man. "Master Hajime!" said all the shaolins as they bowed. The doctor and Amy even bowed. "Have you been trained in martial arts?" asked Kazuo. "Yes. Well I was a long time ago." said the Doctor. Amy looked at the Doctor funny. "How about a sparring match in our temple?" asked Ichiro. "Do you accept young stranger?" The Doctor couldn't decide yet and didn't answer for a while but then finally he said. "I accept." "It is an honor!" said Ichiro. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and he and Amy followed Master Hajime, Master Kazuo, and the shaolin's into the temple. "I see you don't have a uniform." said Kazuo. "Take my orange Gi, stranger." Kazuo gave the Doctor an orange Gi. "Gi?" asked Amy. "What's a Gi?" "An outfit worn by martial artists." said The Doctor. The Doctor went in a room and changed into the Gi. When he came out he followed Ichiro into a room where they sparred. There was an audience of shaolins on their knees. All were on their knees except The Doctor, Master Hajime, and Ichiro. The Doctor and Ichiro were both in sparring stances. "Let the match begin." said Master Hajime. Ichiro came at the Doctor with a headbutt but he stepped aside before he could get headbutted. Ichirio punched at the Doctor but he blocked it. "He evades well." said Kazuo. "My turn." said The Doctor. The Doctor karate chopped Ichiro in the head. "It is an honor to fight you Doctor." said Ichiro. Ichiro came at the Doctor with a punch but it missed and The Doctor judo threw him to the ground. The Doctor helped up Ichiro and Ichiro punched The Doctor in the stomach. The Doctor fell backwards and landed on the mat. Then he got up and blocked Ichiro's punches. He kicked Ichiro in the face and he almost fell but caught himself. Ichiro came at the doctor again but the doctor judo threw him out of the ring. The Doctor won the match. There was a tournament and many shaolin competed. In the end it was just The Doctor and Kazuo fighting. The fight was long. Kazuo fought with all his strength. He fought well. He evaded well. So did the doctor. In the fight something odd happened. When the doctor knocked down Kazuo, Kazuo's eyes flashed with a red glow. He growled and it sounded exactly like a ferocious beast. Then he grabbed the doctor by his throat trying to choke him. Master Hajime may have been completely blind but he knew what was happening. "KAZUO MY PUPIL ENOUGH!" and then Kazuo calmed down and his eyes changed back to their natural color. He was normal again. It was like he had been possessed for a moment. He took his hand of the doctor's throat. "For-ffor-forgive me um doctor I ummm." said Kazuo. "Was foolish." Hours later they had dinner with the shaolins. The Doctor had changed back into his outfit and gave Kazuo the Gi back before dinner. They had rice. The Doctor and Amy used chopsticks. "Why did your eyes glow?" asked The Doctor. "What's going on with you?" "You are welcome to stay at our temple as long as you like but, at 12:00 at the hour of the boar you must leave. At the hour of the boar something frightening happens...." said Kazuo. "What happens?" asked Amy. "I go through a monstrous transformation. I change into a demon. A demon in the form of a boar." said Kazuo. "We were attacked by a cult last month. Our temple was. A sorceror put a curse on me that makes me become a vicious mindless boar at night in the hour of the boar. We did defeat the cult though." "Why did your eyes flash?" asked The Doctor. "The curse made that happen it made me viciously try to kill you too." said Kazuo. "I am sorry doctor." "It's alright. I help people like this. I have. Believe it or not." said the doctor. "You must not help me. It's dangerous." said Kazuo. After they ate dinner it was almost 12:00 and they had Kazuo chained and binded. He sat in a chair. The Doctor and Amy came in the room. Kazuo looked stressed. He was sweating a lot. "NO DOCTOR! You must leave!" said Kazuo. "No this stranger can help us. If he can travel through time and space." said Master Hajime. Then it was the hour of the boar. "NOOOO!!! YOU MUST LEAVE NOW I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU DOCTOR!!!" screamed Kazuo. Kazuo looked sick. He looked stressed. He kept sweating. Then he growled and it was the growl of a boar. His eyes turned into red demonic eyes. "NOOOOOO!!! LEAVE!!!!" screamed Kazuo. Then the smell of a wild boar filled the air. Kazuo growled like a wild boar. His hands turned red and they became more like hooves of a wild boar. He grew claws and his hands kept growing bigger and his feet turned into feet of a wild boar. His nose became a big pig nose. The Doctor noticed Kazuo didn't have a beard anymore. Kazuo grew tusks. His ears blended into his skin and he grew pig ears on his head. His skin became red and he grew black fur on his head. He kept growing bigger and bigger and fatter. He broke out of his chains and binds and broke the chair. Then there was no Kazuo. Standing in Kazuo's place was a big vicious wild boar but not an ordinary one it was an enormous one. A giant boar. It had red eyes like a demon. It growled loudly startling the shaolin. The boar charged at the doctor with it's tusks but he moved out of the way and it ran into a wooden wall and busted it open. The boar screamed with rage and ran a shaolin through and killed him. "Noooo!!" yelled the doctor. "This ends here!" The Doctor grabbed a bamboo staff and started beating the boar with it. But then the boar broke the bamboo staff and almost ran the doctor through but the doctor grabbed it by the tusks. He tried to pick up the boar with all his strength but the tusks scarred his hands. He screamed in agony and the boar started stomping on him. Then a group of mighty shaolin shot blasts of energy from their hands and it hit the boar. The boar got aggravated and impaled Ichiro with his tusks. Ichiro screamed in pain and died. "Nooooo!" said the doctor who was beat up bad and hurt from the boar stomping on him. "ICHIRO!" cried Master Hajime. The boar almost ran through Amy but then the doctor grabbed it by it's tusks. He tried with all his might to stop the evil creature Kazuo had transformed into. "This ends tonight!" yelled the doctor. The Boar kicked the doctor and knocked him out. He let go of the tusks because he was unconscious. The boar tried to run everyone through. Then Amy grabbed the doctor's sonic screwdriver and fired it at the beast. "STOP!" yelled Amy. "Stop now please. I know this isn't you. You're not a killer. YOU'RE KAZUO THE NOBLE SHAOLIN MASTER! I know you're still in there!" she said. But the boar tried to run her through. But instead a shaolin sacrificed himself and instead of Amy being impaled it was him. "NOOO!" screamed Amy. Shaolins gathered around and shot energy from their hands. The energy swirled around the doctor's body. It made him float in the air. They transferred their energy to the doctor and in a flash of light moments later the doctor was a big mighty panda! He woke up. "Oh so I'm a panda now? Ha ha ha!" laughed the doctor. He wrestled with the boar. Then he beat the boar with his paws and it was lying on the floor unconscious. It looked dead. But when the boar was knocked out it began to turn into a human. It turned back into Kazuo and he was wearing what he wore before he transformed. "Doctor..." he said. "I'm here." said the doctor. "Why are you a panda?" he asked. "I changed into a panda while you were a boar. I fought you." said the doctor. "Oh...now I remember what happened a little...." said Kazuo. The Doctor's reverted back into his time lord form. He was wearing his suit with his bow tie. "Can you help me? Rid me of the beast inside me?" asked Kazuo. "Yes. I've helped lots of people like you." said the doctor. "It appears that that cult you fought, they could become boars too. You might have blocked the spells they fired at you. You absorbed their energy and it gave you the ability to become a boar. I have a device that can help you, a sonic screwdriver." Kazuo looked happy at first but when he saw the shaolins he had killed as a boar his smile faded away. "I did this?" asked Kazuo. "I'm sorry." said the doctor. Shaolins looked sad remembering those who had died trying to calm down Kazuo in his monster form. "The sonic screwdriver can drain the dark magic out of you." said the doctor. "So that it won't happen again." The doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at Kazuo. Black energy drained out of Kazuo's body and it was sucked into the sonic screwdriver. Shaolins watched in amazement. "You truly are fantastic, doctor." said Master Hajime. "I appreciate your kindness, doctor but today has been full of grief. I kindly ask you to leave this temple in peace." said Kazuo. So the doctor and Amy left. "Sometimes when I help with other planets, something happens. Something dark happens. The time lords didn't welcome me home after I helped other races. I'm a renegade time lord, an outlaw." said the doctor. The doctor and Amy flew away in the TARDIS. The End.... Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor